The Fifth Penguin
by Ava Drake
Summary: What would happen if the penguins got a new roommate? And what if, this time, it was a girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Kayla. This was just a bit of fun. I always wondered what would happen if the Penguins got someone **_**sensible**_** on their team. **

The penguins stared at the computer screen.  
>"Kowalski," Skipper began.<br>"I know, I know." Kowalski replied hurriedly, clicking the mouse. "Ah yes, here it is."  
>"Well?" Skipper asked impatiently.<br>"Well, if I'm reading this correctly… it's a bunch of letters. Sorry Skipper, we're going to need help from Mason and Phil."  
>"Ri-ght," Skipper said, suspicion evident in his voice. "Rico, Private." They saluted. "Fetch us the higher mammals."<br>"But Skipper-" Private began, no doubt having some concern.  
>"Can it, soldier. This is serious intel that we need. Remember Manfredi and Johnson."<br>"Yes Skipper," Private said sadly.  
>"Good man. Now go." Private and Rico slid away through the window.<br>"Run me through it again Kowalski." Skipper commanded. Kowalski got out a clipboard.  
>"0800, Alice acting suspicious. A manager from a foreign zoo scoped out our habitat. He mentioned 'shipping penguins' and something about space issues."<br>"I always knew this was coming." Skipper said. "They're shipping us off! To some god forsaken place in who knows where."  
>"That theory does seem to collaborate with the facts," Kowalski said.<br>Suddenly Private and Rico returned with the chimpanzees.  
>"Got 'em Skipper," Private said cheerfully.<br>"I say, what is the meaning of this?" Mason asked.  
>"We need your expertise." Skipper said.<br>"Our expertise?" Mason asked.  
>"We want you to read something to us," Private explained.<br>"That's what I said!" Skipper protested. There was a pause.  
>"What do you need us to read?" Mason asked.<br>"This," Kowalski said, pointing at the computer file.  
>Phil leaned over and rapidly began signing.<br>"It appears to be a file on the zoo's penguins."  
>"We know that!" Skipper complained. "What does it say <em>after <em>that?" he paused, then became manic. "It's Hoboken, isn't it? Alice finally decided to get rid of us! I promised I'd never go back there." He shuddered.  
>Phil shook his head and signed.<br>"Phil says it's not that. In fact he…What do you mean the opposite?" More rapid signing. "Ah, Phil says you're getting a transfer _into _your habitat. You're getting a new roommate." 


	2. Chapter 2

"…A new roommate?" Private asked finally.  
>"Apparently," Mason said.<br>"But.. From where? Why?" Skipper asked.  
>"Well, from Australia," Mason translated. "But he's been around. London, Paris. Even Africa."<br>"Whoa, whoa, wait. We're just supposed to accept some travelling penguin? He could be a spy!"  
>"But Skipper, what if he's not? He could just be some friendly penguin who needs a new home." Private said naively.<br>"Kowalski." Skipper commanded, and Kowalski slapped Private. Private rubbed his face. "Private, innocence gets you nowhere. That may be exactly what he wants you to think. And then when you least expect it… BAM! You wind up pushing up the daisies!"  
>"Ooh I like daisies!" Private said.<br>"Kowalski." Skipper said again and Private got another slap. "I _mean _pushing up daisies as in DEAD! Dead!"  
>"Oh…I don't think I'd like that." Private said. Skipper sighed and placed his flipper on his forehead. Sometimes Private was a little too naïve. "It doesn't matter! What I'm trying to say is that we can't trust this newbie. We don't know anything about him. Yet. Phil, Mason - report."<br>"Ahh, yes okay then. I'll report…Phil says that the file doesn't say much on him. His file won't arrive till the day _after _he arrives at the zoo."  
>"The day after?" Skipper whined. "But that'll be too late. Kowalski, options."<br>"Well we could…uh… go to Australia, steal the forms and then come back here…" Skipper and the other penguins looked at him incredulously. "No…I, uh didn't think that would work."  
>"I asked for options, not vacation plans," Skipper barked.<br>"Well, uh Skipper I don't see what we can do."  
>"Oh come on. You're the options guy! Give me options!" Skipper whined.<br>"I'm sorry Skipper, but we just don't have the ability to do anything right now."  
>Skipper sighed. "Fine," he said angrily. "We'll just have to wait."<br>"Can I throw a welcome party Skipper?" Private asked excitedly. Skipper sighed again.  
>"Fine!"<br>"So we can leave?" Mason asked.  
>"Sure, why not?" Skipper asked downcast. "We're about to have a potential security risk, and we're throwing them a party. Do whatever you want."<br>"Oh good then," he replied. "Come on Phil."  
>They departed through the window. Skipper turned and faced his men.<br>"Come on men, let's go home." 


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper walked around his home, discouraged; as he watched his men set up the party and excitedly speculate about their new roommate. Kowalski was hoping for a scientist. Rico wanted someone who appreciated total and utter destruction. Private just wanted a friend. Didn't they see the danger? An unknown agent was about to lurk within their midst, and they were happy about it! Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one with any sense. Marlene would say he was being paranoid. Skipper knew there was no such thing as paranoia – only extreme (and usually justified) caution. He may scoff at danger, but it helped to be prepared. And even if this new guy wasn't a spy, he'd still ruin their whole operation. Skipper knew letting in someone else into his group would disrupt the careful balance he had worked towards. In his team, everyone had their place. Rico was the weapons expert. Kowalski was the smart, brainy options guy. Private was the cute naïve lovable one. And _he_ was the leader, the calm, collective, patient, dashing, amazing commander of their group. A new member would disrupt the whole flow.  
>"How long?" he asked Kowalski.<br>"Well accounting for the various variables, the time it takes to-"  
>"<em>How long, Kowalski?" <em>Skipper said through his beak.  
>"Umm… Five minutes, give or take." He replied sheepishly.<br>"Right. Okay men, fall in." They obeyed him in seconds.  
>"So, we all know that today we are getting a new roommate." They all nodded. "We have to display utmost manners. Make sure that he knows we are all primed and organized for each and every scenario that we could ever possibly come across." He glanced over his men. Private smiled at him, Rico chuckled madly, and Kowalski frowned absently. Skipper inwardly cringed, wondering what the new recruit would think of them – Private's naivety, Rico's craziness, and Kowalski's complicated speech. "Uh…Anyway, time to go topside men."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

They waited on the concrete island in the centre of their habitat. Soon they saw Alice carting over a suspiciously penguin-shaped box. They fell into a line as Alice dropped off the box with an annoyed look on her face. She dragged the box over the plank and placed it into the habitat, then leered at the penguins for a second before leaving.  
>"This is it men," Skipper whispered. After a bit of pushing and prodding, finally Rico walked slowly over to the box and opened it.<br>"Oh, Hello," said the penguin. "Am I already here?"  
>The four penguins stared at the newcomer in horror. Never in their wildest theories had they considered this.<p>

Staring at them was their new roommate. It was also a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

There was an awkward pause. They all stared at the newcomer. She frowned back.  
>"Um…hello?...Hi. Can you…uh…speak English?" She waited. "No? Umm… G'day? Parlez-vous anglais?"<br>"Umm…Hello?" Kowalski said and waved.  
>"Oh good. I was a bit worried there. I'm not up to scratch with my languages. I can only ask if they can speak English…which really isn't helpful unless the answer is yes." She smiled at him, inviting him to share the joke.<br>"Uh, well yes… I can see how that would be a problem." Kowalski stuttered. Skipper had had enough.  
>"Whoa, whoa, wait. Okay, Time Out. This is the threat?" he asked incredulously. "I mean, come on." He turned to Private. "See, I told you not to worry."<br>"Actually Skipper, it was the other way-"  
>"Told. You." Skipper said through a closed beak.<br>"Yes Skipper. Sorry Skipper." Private said quickly.  
>"Wait a minute. Why am I no longer a threat? Shouldn't you evaluate me or something before jumping to conclusions like that? I mean, what makes you so sure? I might be a master of martial arts or something?" The girl asked annoyed.<br>"Sorry Dollface. I don't buy it. I've never met a dame who could best-" he was cut off as she suddenly lashed out at him, knocking him over. He leapt to his feet and eyed his opponent, while establishing himself in a martial arts stance.  
>"Wanna say that again?" she asked, copying his pose. They circled each other, not taking their eyes off each other, looking for weakness.<br>"Touché," he said, lowering his arms. She nodded and copied him. He used that moment to lunge at her, but she sidestepped and he crashed into his own people. It took a minute to untangle himself from them.  
>"Done?" she asked, her tone a mixture of annoyance and sarcasm.<br>"You win this round." He responded threateningly.  
>She sighed. "Whatever. My name is Ava." She held out a flipper.<br>He grasped it. "Skipper." He stared into her cold-hearted eyes and wondered just what she was planning next. She smiled pleasantly.  
>"Nice to meet you Skipper."<br>"Likewise," he said, in a tone that told her that he was lying.  
>She took a step back and looked at the other three. "And you are?"<br>"My name is Private. This is Kowalski," Private said and pointed at Kowalski with his flipper. "And this is Rico." Rico made a bunch of garbled noises.  
>She nodded politely. "Nice to meet you."<br>"If you don't mind me asking," Private said. "But what are you doing here?"  
>She smiled. "I was bored with Australia. Nothing like Africa. Nothing interesting ever really happened. So I hacked in to the computer and arranged a transfer."<br>"You hacked in and arranged a transfer, huh?" Skipper said with suspicion and distrust in his voice.  
>"Yep." She grinned. "So are you done with the interrogation?"<br>He looked at her distrustfully. "Maybe."  
>"Right… So, what do you do around here for fun?"<br>"Oh lots of things." Private said. "Watch tv and hold meetings and-"  
>"Pri-vate," Skipper whined. "No giving away top secret information."<br>"But Skipper I wasn't-"  
>"Top. Secret."<br>"Right Skipper. Sorry Skipper." Private said once again.  
>"Sorry. Wait. You have top secret information?" Her eyes glinted. "Like what?"<br>"Top Secret Information means Top Secret Information!" Skipper said.  
>"But I'm going to be living here anyway." She said. "You're going to have to tell me sooner or later."<br>"She does have a point Skipper," Kowalski said.  
>Skipper slapped him. "Top Secret Information."<br>"Well, can we show her headquarters now Skipper?" Private asked.  
>"Fine." Skipper said. Ava looked around interestedly.<br>"Headquarters?"  
>"Through here," Private said, moving the food bowl to show her the entrance.<br>"Nice," she said, and slid through, landing safely on the ground. She looked up to see the other four staring at her. "Coming?" she asked innocently. They followed her, but they used the stairs.  
>"Wow," she said appreciatively. "Nice place." She looked around.<br>"It's not nice, it's our top secret headquarters."  
>"Well, it is sorta nice, Skipper." Private said. Skipper sighed.<br>"Fine."  
>"So where am I staying?" she asked.<br>The four looked at each other.  
>"We…uh….didn't think about that." Kowalski said.<br>"Kowalski, options?"  
>"Well we could covert that spare room into a bedroom."<br>"Perfect." Skipper said.  
>"Kowalski, take her to it."<br>"Yes Skipper." He said and led her away.  
>"So men, what are we going to do about this?" Skipper asked.<p>

**So there you have it. Chapter Five. It's a bit long, but I think it's still okay. Thanks to chatterbox45 for the review. Umm… Please tell me what you think. The more reviews, the longer I'll work on this story. The next few chapters are going to go a bit more into Ava's personality and Skipper's lack of faith in the opposite gender. And then Ava is going to meet the other zoo animals…**


	6. Chapter 6

"So men, what are we going to do about this?" Skipper asked.  
>"I don't think we have to do anything, Skipper." Private said.<br>"Poor, naïve Private. This is just the beginning! Next thing you know we're going to be knitting and wearing handmade sweaters and eating homemade cupcakes!"  
>"But I like-"<br>"Private. It's the principle of the thing. Having a girl here will ruin our whole operation. Now, options?"  
>Rico regurgitated a chainsaw and laughed wildly.<br>Skipper frowned. "I was thinking more along the lines of sending her back."  
>"Oh," Rico said sadly and swallowed the chainsaw.<br>"Right, we'll have to act soon." 

Meanwhile Kowalski was leading Ava giving her a tour while leading her to her new room.  
>"And this is my second lab." He said.<br>"Lab?" she said and ran in.  
>"Hey! Keep out of there. My inventions aren't for those of lesser intelligence."<br>But she ignored him. "Wow, look at these. Is that a shrinking ray?" she asked, picking up the device in question. She frowned as she looked at the wiring. "These wires shouldn't be crossed," she said and untangled them. Then she aimed it at a stool and pressed the trigger. Kowalski gasped and threw up his flippers to protect his face, waiting for the inevitable explosion. But it didn't come. Hesitantly he lowered his paddles to see a miniaturized version of the chair.  
>"It…it worked. I don't believe it! What did you do?"<br>She grinned at him. "Simple, really." She showed him the ray. "I uncrossed these two."  
>"I didn't even think of that." Kowalski said astonished. "Can you have a look at some of my other inventions?" he queried excitedly.<br>She grinned. "Sure."

And just like that Kowalski and Ava became friends.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, Kowalski returned with a smile on his face.  
>"Kowalski, there you are! I was beginning to think I was going to have to send in reinforcement."<br>Kowalski chuckled. "Nothing of the sort Skipper!" he said. "Ava is wonderful. Her mind works in ways I never would've thought. Take this for example!" he said, pulling out the shrink ray and shot at a fish on the table.  
>"Hit the deck!" Skipper shouted and all three of them fell to the ground, flippers covering their heads. Kowalski laughed. Skipper looked up frowning.<br>"Why isn't everything exploding?" he asked curiously.  
>"Ah, you see, Ava fixed it! And it was something so simple! I think we could seriously benefit from her staying here."<br>Skipper and the others righted themselves. "No chance, Kowalski. Having a dame here will damage the team far more than help it."  
>Kowalski frowned. "That's a bit sexist, isn't it Skipper?"<br>"Nonsense. Everyone knows that females are more hindrance than help."  
>"But-" Kowalski began, holding up his shrink ray.<br>"No buts," Skipper cut in. "First possible opportunity we get rid of her. _Understand?"  
><em>"Yes Skipper," Kowalski said.  
>"Good," said Skipper and nodded.<br>"What's good?" asked a voice at the door.  
>"Uh…Nothing." Skipper said. "Are you spying on us?" he added suspicious once more.<br>"No. I just thought I should get to know the people I'm going to be **living** with for the next few months."  
>Skipper glared at her. "Fine. Private."<br>"Yes Skipper?"  
>"Brief the woman."<br>"Umm…alright then Skipper." Private said and walked over to her. "Umm hi. We met before. I'm-"  
>"Private." She said with a smile.<br>"Well yes." He said. "And you're Ava." She nodded affirmation.  
>"So tell me about yourself." She said.<br>"Well, I'm Private. My rank is … Private." He said and she nodded. " I like Lunar-corns and rainbows and Peanut Winkies. What about you?"  
>"Ummm. I like dragons and rain and original glazed doughnuts. Your turn."<br>"Well I like hugs and fish."  
>Ava nodded. "Understandable. I like hugs and fish too."<br>"Really?" Private said happily. She smiled and hugged him.  
>"Sure do," she said and took a step back, grinning at Private. He smiled back.<br>Thus Ava and Private became friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Skipper watched the exchange between Private and Ava. He knew now that she was a spy. No one could be as smart as Kowalski and into _friendship. _Obviously she had done her research. But who was she working for? He paused thinking it through. He would have to do a little snooping himself.

Ava saw Skipper sneaking looks at her. She sighed inwardly. 'This is going to be harder than I assumed,' she thought. 'Skipper doesn't trust me.' She realised she had lost track of the conversation.  
>"Don't you think so?" Private asked. Ava smiled at him. She liked Private. He was adorable. A bit childish though. And then there was Kowalski. He was a genius. Bit excitable. But he was still interesting. Rico seemed… well she didn't know yet. And Skipper seemed to be very distrusting. She wondered if he was always like that or her presence had brought on a severe bout of paranoia. She doubted she could gain his trust anytime soon. She focussed on Private, who was waiting on her answer.<br>She shrugged. "Sorry Private. I was just thinking. Anyway," she said, before he could repeat the question. "I was wondering if I could have a tour."  
>"A tour?" Private asked curiously.<br>"Yeah. Around the zoo. You know."  
>"I'll ask Skipper." Private said doubtfully. Private waddled over to Skipper.<br>"Permission to take Ava on a tour of the zoo." Private said.  
>Skipper hesitated. Who knows what intel she could gain from the zoo animals? Then again, it could be the perfect opportunity to do a bit of recon. "Granted." He said. "In fact, we'll all go." He added.<br>"Yes Skipper," Private said happily. They all headed out of base and onto the island.  
>"Let's go to Marlene first," Private suggested.<br>"Good idea Private," Skipper said smugly. Marlene was also female – she would be able to see through this 'Ava's' disguise. "Let's go men."


	9. Chapter 9

The five of them slid over to the otter's habitat. It was slowly getting dark as night approached. Marlene waved at them.  
>"Hey guys," she said. She noticed Ava. "Who's this?"<br>Normally Skipper would have told her it was classified information, but he needed her help.  
>"This is our new 'roommate'." He said.<br>"Hi. I'm Ava." Ava said and smiled, holding out a flipper. Marlene shook it.  
>"Wow. A girl. That's… So how are you finding the place?" she asked, changing the subject.<br>"Oh pretty cool. Kowalski and I worked on some of his projects."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Mmm," Ava began.  
>"Yes and we finished them. Oh yeah!" he said and pulled out the shrink ray.<br>"Ahh!" Marlene said and dropped to the ground.  
>"Don't worry Marlene." Private said. "Kowalski invention actually works now."<br>If penguins could blush, Kowalski would have been.  
>"W-well, Ava got it to work. I just did the rest."<br>Marlene pulled herself up from the ground. "Wow, so you're one of those incredibly smart penguins then."  
>Ava smiled. "Nah. I just know a bit of science."<br>"She likes doughnuts and dragons," Private informed Marlene.  
>"Okay then." Marlene said, not sure how to respond to that. She turned to Ava. "So how long are you staying?"<br>Ava shrugged. "Not sure yet."  
>"Well, okay. I better go anyway. Nice meeting you." Marlene said.<br>"Mind if I escort you?" Skipper asked. It was the only excuse he could think of.  
>Marlene frowned. "Uh, sure, I guess."<br>They walked together.  
>"So…what's this about?" Marlene asked.<br>"That spy," Skipper said.  
>"Ava?" Marlene made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. She shook her head. "Skipper you always think that <em>everyone <em>is a spy. Remember those Komodo Dragons?"  
>"Well," Skipper protested. "They were acting suspicious. Besides, this is different. She's a penguin. Who knows what secrets she holds-"<br>"Or, or, and just hear me out here, what if she's…" she paused for effect. "…Just a Penguin?"  
>Skipper laughed. "Oh, poor, innocent Marlene. Fooled by Ava's devious disguise."<br>"Whatever." Marlene said. "I'm going to find someone who isn't completely obsessive and paranoid." She walked away.  
>Skipper frowned as she walked away. Ava had even managed to get Marlene on her side. She was one good spy. Skipper had been there the whole time and he hadn't even noticed the deception. Then again Marlene was a mammal. Mammals aren't known for their resistance to manipulation. Or their intelligence. Or anything really. Penguins were far more superior creatures.<br>Still, he was annoyed that neither her nor his own men saw the deception. He was the only one capable enough to see Ava for who she really was – a secret agent.

And he was the one who was going to prove it.


	10. Chapter 10

He found the others just where he had left them, patiently waiting for him to return. Ava and Kowalski were talking about some science-y stuff. Skipper's eyes narrowed.  
>"Okay men," he said, as much to break up their conversation then to attract his men's attention. "Next we'll go to the higher mammal's habitat."<br>"Ooh," Private said and clapped. He turned to Ava. "You'll like them," he informed her. "They're really smart and fancy."  
>Kowalski scoffed, but Ava smiled "Cool." She said, "Lead the way."<br>Private eagerly slid off, the other four closely following. He vaulted the wall and landed in the habitat.  
>"What the deuce?" Mason asked. He had been having an evening tea with Phil when the five penguins had jumped over their wall.<br>"Oh, sorry Mason," Private apologised sheepishly. "We didn't mean to startle you."  
>"Private!" Skipper said. "Stop messing around!"<br>"Oh," Private said, confused. "Um, sorry Skipper." He turned back to Mason and Phil. "This is Ava." He told them. "She's our new roommate," he added abashed.  
>"I say, a girl?" Mason said.<br>Ava gave him a charming smile. "It's an honour to meet to you," she said.  
>"Well…uh…yes…umm," Mason began, stunned. Phil shook his head and tapped on Mason's shoulder. Mason turned to him just as Phil began a long stream of hand-signals.<br>"I'm not drooling!" Mason said outraged.  
>Ava gave a giggle. Both chimpanzees stared at her.<br>She smiled. "Sorry. I'm Ava, by the way."  
>Mason grabbed a flipper and kissed it in a very gentlemen-like way. "Mason. And this dope over here is Phil."<br>Her smile widened.  
>Skipper looked at the unfolding scene with disgust. Was there no one this spy couldn't charm?<br>He coughed. "We better be getting on. Lot's to do."  
>"Oh, of course," Mason said, dropping Ava's flipper. "It was very nice meeting you. I hope you'll visit?" he said, in the form of a question.<br>"Of course," she promised.  
>"Excellent," he replied.<br>"Come on men." Skipper said, "We have a schedule to keep."  
>"Actually, Skipper, that's not strictly true. In fact our whole day was planned around the-"<br>Skipper slapped him. "Sche-du-le!" he repeated through his beak.  
>"Yes Skipper, sorry Skipper." Kowalski said quickly.<br>They all leapt over the wall. Ava lingered for a second. She wondered how she was ever going to be friends with such a crazed, aggressive, paranoid penguin. She sighed, then followed them over the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

They spent another few hours touring the rest of the zoo – from Burt to Roger to Bada and Bing, Ava charmed them all. Skipper scowled. Was there no one in this zoo resistant to her manipulation? He paused. There was someone, he thought and grinned.  
>"Come on men." He said, leading them to the habitat of one of the most violent animals in the zoo.<br>"Umm Skipper…" Private began.  
>"What's wrong Private?" Skipper beamed. "We're showing Ava around the zoo, aren't we?"<br>"Well, yes Skipper."  
>"So what's the problem?"<br>"Well…" Private paused as they reached the habitat. Its walls rose dauntingly. "Nothing Skipper." Private whimpered.  
>"Good man. Come on Ava, let's introduce you."<br>Ava paused suspicious, then shrugged and vaulted over the wall. Skipper laughed, leaning against the wall.  
>"And that's the last we'll hear of that dame," Skipper said dusting off his flippers.<br>"But Skipper-" Private said.  
>Skipper groaned. "What now Private?"<br>"That's Joey's habitat."  
>"I know."<br>"Shouldn't we help?"  
>"No. Let's see if Ava can handle the dangerous side of the zoo." He paused. "Well, that's odd," he said aloud. He listened, but could hear no beating. He frowned. "Come on men," he said vaulting the wall.<br>His eyes widened. It couldn't be. Ava and Joey were… talking! Laughing together!  
>"Have you been to Queensland," she asked.<br>"Nah, I'm more of a Northern Territory bloke myself," Joey replied.  
>"Ah, well I haven't been there," she said, "But I've heard it's nice." She added.<br>"Wha-Bu-How?" Skipper spluttered.  
>"Well, Ava did come from Australia if you can recall, Skipper. It makes sense that she is familiar with the kangaroo species and, coming from Australia, she would have some common background with said kangaroos."<br>Skipper walked up to Ava. "Oh come on," he complained. "Don't you have any faults?"  
>Ava grinned. "I'm a sucker for doughnuts," she replied.<br>"Hey, what you doing in Joey's habitat?" the outraged kangaroo asked.  
>"Ah, well you see, um.." Skipper began, but Joey interrupted him with a kick, sending Skipper flying into the nearest dumpster.<br>Ava watched the launch with interest. She laughed as the dumpster lid shut on him.  
>"Come on guys, we better go get him." She said, instantly taking command. She waved at Joey. "See ya later." She said. Joey nodded as the four penguins slid off to rescue Skipper. <p>

**Just want to say thanks to BlueNinjahCat97, penguinsfan19, reidswife and chatterbox45 for the reviews. Please keep them coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

Skipper lay in the dumpster, debating whether it was worth getting out or waiting a few hours to return. He didn't have to make a decision though; as soon enough, the lid was opened to reveal Ava's smiling face.  
>"Hello again," she said. Skipper scowled at her, then jumped out of the dumpster. He pretended to dust himself off, and then turned back to his men…and the spy.<br>He felt downhearted by their complete acceptance of her. "Come on men," he said tiredly. "Let's go home."  
>They made their way home. His men seemed to sense his mood and acted accordingly. Even Ava was silent as they trudged along the path. As they approached home another sound became audible. Music. Skipper sighed, and changed direction.<br>As the music grew louder, he felt his old self return.  
>"Ringtail!" he exclaimed. "Keep it down!"<br>"My ears hear you, but my royal booty isn't listening," Julien sang as he and the other lemurs danced.  
>Ava laughed. Julien paused. "Wait, wait." He jumped down and began curiously examining the new penguin. "Ah, I see. You are trying to be a trick-eting me with a fake penguin." He began poking and prodding her. She slapped his hand away. Julien gave a noise of contempt. "Maurice! This…fake penguin… slapped me. Punish it immediately."<br>"Umm Julien," Maurice began. "I don't think we can do that."  
>"What!" Julien asked, turning to Maurice, outraged. "Are you questioning me, your king!"<br>"Well no…"  
>"Am I not your beloved King, royal king of this zoo?"<br>"Well, yes…"  
>"So you are disobeying my kingly orders?"<br>"No, not exactly."  
>"Then what Maurice? Do you doubt my royal orders?"<br>"No!" Maurice yelled. "I mean, yes! I mean…We _can't _punish him."  
>Ava coughed. "Her, actually."<br>The two lemurs looked at her. Julien's face changed from anger, to confusion.  
>"A girl?" he asked. "Oh, I see now. You, you are still joking with me."<br>Ava sighed.  
>"Trying to make me believe that you penguins have a 'girl'." Julien continued. "I mean, before me, the mightiest king, has females." He ended with a flourish.<br>Skipper walked up to Julien, gripped his face between his flippers, pulling Julien's face down so Skipper's eyes glared straight into Julien's.  
>"Ring-tail. No. Joke. We. Have. A. Dame." Skipper said, accentuating each word.<br>Julien shook him off. "Yeah yeah. Alright. I get it." He looked Ava over again. "I guess you're one of those no fun all kabloom-y type penguins."  
>"Fun?" Ava asked, an interested light glowing in her eyes.<br>"You know fun. Partying. Boogieing. Dancing." Julien said, counting them off on his fingers.  
>Ava smiled. "I love-"<br>"Oh no." Skipper interrupted. "No, no, no."  
>"What?" Ava asked with a frown.<br>"Let me guess. Back in 'Australia'" he said scornfully. "You learnt how to dance and became the best penguin dancer ever."  
>She grinned. "France, actually."<br>Skipper frowned. 'We're going… before this day gets any worse."  
>"But-" she said, but Skipper grabbed at her flipper and began pulling her away. Ava debated knocking him away, but decided maintaining relations with Skipper, no matter how bad they were, was worth just slightly more than dancing with the lemur trio…just. She groaned and turned to slide towards HQ. <em>Another time, <em>she promised herself. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Kayla: So hey people!  
>Ava: So…You've all read Kayla's story… which I find frankly insulting.<br>Kayla: Ignore her guys, she's just annoyed that I made her a penguin.  
>Ava: *muttering darkly* That's one way to put it.<br>Kayla: *sighs* Okay folks!  
>Ava: Who says folks anymore?<br>Kayla: *Whispers* This is my 'give me your attention' speech.  
>Ava: Whatever.<br>Kayla: Firstly I posted up some pics I did of the Penguins on deviantART. I haven't drawn Ava… yet (…because she might kill me if I do)…But if you wanna see my almost adequate pictures go to:  
><strong>.com/#/d4rclt7 **and** .com/#/d4rclvq  
><strong>Because as an artist and a writer, I am desperate for approval.<br>Secondly, I have a horrible headache as I'm writing this, so I apologise for any errors. I took some medicine for it, so I should feel better soon, but I want to write up a new chapter now, so that's what I'm doing. :P**

3…2…1, she counted, reading off a conveniently placed clock in her new room. She hoped that by now the penguins were asleep. She got up off the 'bed' and began sneaking down the corridors. She could almost hear the 'Mission Impossible' theme as she crept around. She passed Kowalski's lab, and reached the main room. She snuck past the sleeping penguins, pausing to watch Skipper sleep. He looked almost adorable as he slept. Someone had put up a mobile over his head, and he was hitting them, like a baby. She frowned, and then made her way up the steps. She surveyed the zoo. She wondered what she should do, unsure whether she had enough intel to call her friends in Africa, when she heard a loud outburst of music. She grinned and made her way to the lemur habitat.

**Yeah, this chapter's a bit short…I'll post up an extra-long chapter next time, when my headache goes away. So, BlueNinjahCat97, still think she's innocent? Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, guys. So last attempt…not so good. Was in a silly mood, really I wanted to promote my POM pics... I'm a bad person. But this is going to be a proper chapter, I promise. I have a second storyline plot now, because of that previous chapter, so don't judge it too harshly. And then a sequel plot to that plot. Skipper's going to be more paranoid then ever…**

Ava slid over to the lemurs, who were wildly dancing and shaking in time to the beat. Ava grinned.  
>"Can I join in?" she called amusedly. The king stopped.<br>"Oh, it'd've be you, the female 'penguin'." He said with disdain. "I am still not believe'd'ing that you are a fun 'pen-guin'."  
>She grinned. "Care to dance?" she asked, then pulled him in.<p>

At first Julien resisted, but then the music took him over and they danced rhythmically. Maurice and Mort looked on in wonder.  
>"Woah." Maurice said.<br>"The female penguin good dancer!" squealed Mort. He scratched his head. "Me confused now."  
>Ava laughed as they jumped around like crazy, spinning and turning to the music. Before she knew it, it was near daybreak. She sighed.<br>"Got to go," she said, and span herself out of Julien's arms and jumped over the wall with a wave. She barely made it back in time – she got to the bowl just as the others were waking up.  
>"Hello Ava," Private mumbled. "What are you doing up?"<br>She paused, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't get her in trouble. She smiled, knowing a perfect one to spite Skipper. "I was watching the sunrise. It was very pretty." She said. Skipper glared at her.  
>"Fall in men," he said, jumping out of bed. The others followed suit, forming a line. Ava watched with interest. Skipper walked up and down the line, as though he was a general about to order his men into battle. "Today is cleaning day." He drilled. "You know what to do." The men nodded. Ava grinned. They were so extremely serious, it reminded her of home.<br>"Yes Skipper," two penguins chorused, while the other muttered something unintelligible.  
>"Then let's go!" Skipper commanded, and they sprang into action. Ava had to leap on the table to avoid being run over.<br>"Off the table, Newbie," Skipper said exasperated. Was she trying to ruin their cleaning day too?  
>"Oh, sorry," she said, as she leapt down to the floor. "Do you do this often?" she asked.<br>"All the time," Private answered as he dusted by the corner by the television.  
>"Hmm," she said. They never had a cleaning day back home. Then again, they so rarely needed to clean as they were all neat-freaks. She watched them clean, occasionally being pushed out of the way as she crossed their paths.<br>"Cleaning Day," she murmured to herself. She might like this place. It might even… no, not yet, she thought to herself. Just last a few weeks first. She waited until they were finished. Skipper went and made himself a caffeine beverage with a fish sticking out of it. Ava looked at him waiting for the next command. He took a sip.  
>"Good job, men." He said. "Next up…uh….Kowalski?"<br>"I wanted to show you our newest-"  
>Skipper hit him over the stomach. "Our <em>other <em>plans." He hissed. He didn't trust Ava enough to even _mention _the meeting today.  
>"Um…Test-driving the car's new features?" Kowalski wheezed.<br>Skipper sighed. He didn't trust Ava enough to tell her that either, but of course Kowalski _had_ to mention it. "Fine." He snapped.

Ava looked over the car appreciatively. It was painted pink, which admittedly was an odd colour choice for an all-male penguin group, but who was she to judge?  
>They all jumped in – Rico driving, Skipper in passenger, and Ava squished between Kowalski and Private. They jostled around a bit, until they all reached a comfortable position.<br>Skipper sighed again. She was slowly destroying all the best bits of being part of a penguin commando group! The meetings, the cleaning, the other animal's respect, the car! Piece by piece it was all falling apart.  
>"Let's go." He told Rico. "Full speed."<br>"But Skipper, those speeds haven't been tested yet." Kowalski objected. Skipper silenced him with a stare.  
>"Full. Speed." If Ava couldn't be scared by an animal, maybe she could be scared by death-defying speeds.<br>"Ra-da-da," Rico said happily, throttling the engine to full speed. The car sped up to superspeed. Everything outside the car began to blur to nothing. Kowalski and Private yelled (Not screamed. Only girls scream) while Rico laughed happily. Skipper resisted the urge to command him to stop – he wanted Ava to have that pleasure. He looked behind him to check on her, only to see that she, like Rico, was laughing. Was there nothing that could frighten her? He looked back to Rico, to command him to stop, only to notice that they were headed for a wall. Skipper's training kicked in and he grabbed the wheel. The car skidded sideways and hit the wall, falling apart on impact. Private, Kowalski and Skipper stayed glued to their seats, while Rico and Ava jumped up and hi-fived each other.  
>Skipper's head sagged. She was a formidable enemy indeed.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**So skipperfangirl1, this is my response to your review. Haha. I quite like this chapter, wasn't really planning for it, but it's created another dilemma for my she-penguin…**

"What now?" Ava asked excited. "Can we blow something up?"  
>Rico paused for a second, actually noticing Ava for the first time. He jumped up in the air. "Adda wah dada." He yelled, then coughed up a dynamite stick. She grinned, rubbing her flippers together.<br>She paused. "What should we blow up?"  
>"I dunno," Rico mumbled and shrugged. The fuse grew dangerously short, so Skipper leapt up and hit it out of Rico's hand. It flipped a few times, before blowing a nice new hole in the koala's habitat. The koala muttered and rolled over in his sleep. Ava laughed wildly.<br>"Again," she said childishly, clapping. Rico coughed up another stick.  
>"<em>Not<em> again." Skipper said, slapping away the new dynamite, causing another hole in the koala's habitat. "I'm not sure how you did it back in '_Australia_', but here in New York, we have _rules._"  
>"Okay. Tell me them."<br>"Wh-what?"  
>"What are the rules?" she asked slowly and patronisingly.<br>"I- uh – Kowalski!"  
>"Yes Skipper."<br>"Tell our friend here the rules."  
>"Yes…" he flipped through his clipboard. "Uh- which rules would that be?"<br>"You know…The 'rules'."  
>"Well, Skipper," Kowalski said, scratching the back of his head with his pen. "We don't actually have any 'rules' per se…"<br>"What about that meeting a few weeks ago?" he asked.  
>"Those were rules for 'Hot Potato'."<br>"Yeah…Tell her those." Skipper said.  
>"Umm. Okay then. No pass backs. Can't go out of the zoo. No passing to animals other than penguins…unless it's Julien. Then most certainly give him the 'potato' – Skippers words not mine," he added.<br>Ava frowned. "Why give Julien a potato?"  
>The penguins laughed.<br>"We're not fledglings." Kowalski said.  
>"We don't use potato's." Private said.<br>"We're men." Skipper informed her. "Meaning we deal with real situations."  
>"And that means…?" she asked.<br>"Ka-boom!" Rico said.  
>"Ka…You use a bomb?" she asked surprised. Then she smiled. "Sounds like my kinda game."<br>Skipper looked at her. "Listen doll. You may be able to survive Joey, and the car, but no penguin lasts long in 'Hot Potato'."  
>"Wanna bet?" she asked. "You're on."<p>

**Wow. Even I wasn't expecting that. I just remembered the start of the Kanga Management episode where the Penguins play a game which results in the Koala's habitat getting blown up. Then I watched the episode to find out what they called the game…and now Skipper and Ava are going to have a game? My mind works in mysterious ways. **


	16. Chapter 16

**So…now people are starting to suspect Ava, huh? Hmm…**

Skipper stared at his enemy, her deceivingly innocent eyes staring right back at him. _Focus, _he told himself. He _would _win this. He would shame her so bad she'd run back to Australia with tears in her eyes.

Ava looked at her opponent. He glared back at her, as if her very presence somehow offended him. Her brow furrowed. She _would _win this, prove to him she wasn't just some weak willed girl.

The other three penguins looked anxiously between the two of them.  
>"Kowalski, I'm worried." Private said.<br>"So am I, Private. So am I."  
>"Abba da." Rico said softly.<p>

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked.  
>"Okay then. No pass backs. Can't go out of the zoo. No passing to animals other than penguins…unless it's Julien, in which case you can give him the 'potato'. Rico?"<br>Rico regurgitated a bomb. Kowalski held it.  
>"Three, two, one!" he said, throwing it up in the air. Ava caught it and grinned.<br>"Game on."

**Game on! Sitting here watching iCarly! and trying to figure out how the game's going to work. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay my Dear Readers! Started reading a very good manga called Noblesse, so I've been a bit distracted. (Well, way more than a bit. I spent 4 and a half consecutive hours reading Noblesse. It's sooo good…) Hmmm… So…. Game on! (My new saying for this story – May become a catchprase…) **

Ava threw Skipper the bomb and ran, Skipper close on her heels. Ava turned a corner and disappeared. Skipper looked around manically.  
>"What's be going on?" Julien asked, popping his head over the fence.<br>Skipper glanced around quickly, then chucked Julien the bomb. "No take backs!" he cried and ran.  
>Ava popped up next to Julien. "Can I borrow that?" she asked, taking the bomb and throwing it just as the fuse ran out. It exploded over Skipper's head and he was thrown into the nearest wall.<p>

Ava raced over as Skipper picked himself coughing, only to fall over again. Ava stood over him.  
>"I win," she said unnecessarily.<br>Skipper coughed at her. "But…how?" He never lost, especially at Hot Potato. He had made that game!  
>Ava smiled at him. "That was fun, Skipper, but back home we had to fight tooth and claw just to survive. Your game really doesn't compare." She turned and walked away.<br>Skipper sat up. "Tooth and claw?" he asked himself softly.


	18. Chapter 18

…**23 Reviews…23…Reviews. 23 reviews! Yay! I feel loved. Not to mention 2,500 hits and rising.  
>Feeling so loved 3! <strong>

**Sorry I'm a bit late. Been reading Noblesse…and I have five assessment pieces due this week and next week. But mostly been reading Noblesse. What can I say? I'm lazy.**

**Anyway…. Enjoy! **

"Tooth and Claw?" Skipper asked himself softly. He looked back at Ava's retreating form "Tooth and Claw?" he yelled outraged and jumped on her, tackling her to the ground. She grunted on impact. She tried to get up but he forced her back down.  
>"What's wrong with you?" she yelled back.<br>"You know what's wrong! You've been stealing my men ever since you got here."  
>Ava rolled over and kicked him off, getting to her feet. "Why on earth would I do that?"<br>"_Because _you're a spy!"  
>"For who? Who would possibly want to spy on such a paranoid penguin?"<br>"How about Doctor Blowhole?"  
>"Doctor…Blowhole…" Ava began laughing. "You're not serious. You have an enemy named Blowhole? And I thought Wolfe was bad." She laughed even louder.<br>"I…what?"  
>"What a silly name for an enemy? What is he, a whale?"<br>"Actually, he's a dolphin." Kowalski said as the other three penguins arrived.  
>"A…a dolphin…" she fell over. "You have an enemy…named…Blowhole….and he's a dolphin… I can't …breathe… No wonder you're so paranoid Skipper….a…a dolphin….for an enemy…. Really puts my own life into… perspective…"<br>Skipper growled and jumped at her. They rolled over.  
>"Stop…laughing…" Skipper said.<br>"I…I'm trying…" she giggled and kicked him off. "My sides are aching."  
>The other three penguins stared at her like she was mad.<br>"Kowalski…" Private began.  
>"Don't worry, Private. Science says that she'll stop any second now…" They all looked at her, but she kept laughing. "…Or not…"<br>"Stop. Laughing!" Skipper yelled at her.  
>She gave one last chuckle. "I'm sorry. What were we talking about?"<br>Skipper frowned. "You. Spy."  
>"Oh, right," she said with a grin. "Yes, me being a spy… for…Blowhole." She laughed again. "Sorry. Um…Do you have any evidence?"<br>Skipper paused. "I don't need any evidence."  
>"So…no. Well unless you prove to me that I'm a spy, I don't believe it."<br>"I don't need to prove anything to _you_!" Skipper retorted.  
>"Fine. Prove it to your men. Ask them. I haven't done anything to hurt your 'operation', I've actually helped. Ask them if I've done anything even slightly suspicious. Go on."<br>"Fine. Kowalski?"  
>"Um…sorry Skipper, I don't recall anything…"<br>"Private?"  
>"No Skipper."<br>Skipper's eyes narrowed. "Rico?"  
>"Nadda." Rico said, shaking his head.<p>

"…Fine! You win. For now. But I'll be watching you." Skipper slid away.  
>Ava sighed. What a pain.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Kayla: So finally! The start of the first actual plot. The last chapter marked the end of the whole introduction thing. Right?  
>Ava: I don't care.<br>Kayla: Oh right. Ava's a bit annoyed because someone said they disliked her character….But they did say she was an excellent character and was well written!  
>Ava: Which compliments you! Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole penguin thing. Maybe I should stick to being a Time Lady… or a detective… or a dimension-swapping magician.<br>Kayla: *sigh* You are being very silly, and are taking this whole thing out of context. You know very well that the audience hasn't even been shown a fifth of your real personality yet.  
>Ava: …<br>Kayla: Anyway….Now this…this is what I've been waiting for. Let the first **_**real **_**plot begin!**

Skipper angrily paced back and forth through the main room of headquarters, muttering to himself.  
>"Maybe we should do something," Private whispered to Kowalski and Rico.<br>"Um… so Skipper…what say we go test my newest invention…?"  
>Skipper glared at him.<br>"Or not…"  
>"So Skipper… do you want to watch um….umm… that Ninja show?" Private asked.<br>"Radda," Rico added.  
>"No, men." Skipper said. "I can't relax knowing that <em>penguin <em>is under my roof."  
>The other three exchanged looks.<br>"Skipper…Maybe you should just give her a chance." Kowalski said uncomfortably. "You might find her interesting."  
>"No, Kowalski. That's how she pulls you in!"<br>Kowalski opened his mouth for a rebuttal, when the alarms went off.  
>"Kowalski, report!" Skipper said, throwing off his melancholy and getting ready for action.<br>"It's…it's Doctor Blowhole!" Kowalski said.  
>"Where?"<br>"At…the docks!" Kowalski said.  
>"Let's go men!" Skipper said, and led them out.<p>

Ava sat in her room. "Stupid Skipper. Stupid paranoia. Stupid Hot Potato."  
><em>Forget it, <em>she thought. _You were wrong. Nothing to be ashamed about. Just book a transfer. _They _won't think any less of you.  
><em>Suddenly alarms went off. "What the…" she said, jumping off the bed. She frowned and raced to central room. She looked around and found it deserted. She hesitated, then noticed a map on the wall, with a giant red dot hovering over a place on some docks. She frowned again.  
><em>Maybe…just a little while longer, <em>she thought as she made her way to the surface.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kayla: So we're back!  
>Ava: …<br>Kayla: She's annoyed cos I didn't fall for that whole depression thing last chapter. She thinks being a penguin is demeaning.  
>Ava: Oh, no! How could being an small fluffy artic animal ever be considered the slightest bit demeaning? I mean I've been a Time Lord and a detective and a magician and a whole lot of aliens, but being a penguins got them all beat(!)<br>Kayla: Yeah. Just the slightest bit annoyed. Ignore her. Anyway. I left off just after Dr. Blowhole got introduced in the plot…  
>Ava: Which they already know. Just get on with it!<br>Kayla: Fine. Without further ado, I give you Chapter 20!**

The four penguins slid onto the docks. Skipper righted himself and looked around suspiciously.  
>"Kowalski…" he began. "Where's the oversized mammal?"<br>"I don't know Skipper." Kowalski said, randomly pressing buttons on some handheld device. "This says that he should be right…" Kowalski slapped it and it beeped. "There," he said, pointing to a crane.  
>"Well, he's not, is he?"<br>"Well…no…"  
>Skipper glared at Kowalski. "So once again 'science' fails us."<br>"I…I guess so Skipper…"  
>"Fine. Then let's go home!"<br>"But Skipper I-" Kowalski said.  
>At the same time, the wind picked up as a giant machine surfaced.<br>"Au contraire, my dear pen-gu-ins," said a voice. "Kowalski's device, albeit simple, was not faulty this time. In fact…it was right on target."  
>"Blowhole," Skipper said, then coughed as a strange mist surrounded them….Knock-out Gas.<br>"Nighty night pen-gu-ins," Blowhole crooned as they slipped into unconsciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

**So, two chapters today…Because they're both so short. I have the next chapter, but I like the ending of this chapter too much to make it just the end of a paragraph. **

Ava arrived at the docks only minutes after Dr Blowhole disappeared into the water.  
>"Um…Hello? Guys? Is anyone here?" Ava looked around. "Helloooooo?"<br>It was silent.  
>"That's….it did say the docks…" she walked forward. "Hmm…" she walked forward. She knelt down besides four penguin marks on the ground. "These marks. Unless they all decided to sunbathe, they must have been…knocked out." She frowned, and sniffed the air. "Knock out gas," she told herself. She sighed. "My stay seems to be extended."<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Ava went back to headquarters, and rummaged through Kowalski's lab.  
>"Just, rearrange this. Cross these…And there!" she said as the tool sparked. "A guaranteed Penguin finder. That's me…so these four dots must be…Haha. This isn't so hard." The tool sparked again and shut down. "Shoddy craftship." She said in disgust. "If Kowalski actually spent time making his inventions, instead of just throwing them together…" She shook her head and went back to fixing the tool.<p>

"Done," she said finally. "Now…I need…"She sighed. "I need to learn how to regurgitate." She frowned. "No. Too gross. I can make do with my own two flippers." She shook her head. "Well, now's as good a time as any…"

And so Ava went off to meet Doctor Blowhole and save her friends (and Skipper)…


	23. Chapter 23

Ava sighed. She had spent the last hour going round in circles. What I need, she thought to herself, is a helicopter. But there weren't even any humans round these parts. She had followed the signal all over – it had originated from the ocean, and was now heading towards a factory just outside the city. She sighed and continued to follow the road. There was a sudden noise. _Earthquake? _She wondered. _No….A car! _ She grinned and flung herself into the car at just the right angle. The driver made a noise, and Ava knocked him out. She then pushed him out.  
>"I'll, uh… return this," she told him sheepishly. She smiled and rigged together a way to drive, placing weight on the pedal, while being able to steer.<br>_Who knew it was so hard being a commando? _She wondered to herself.

**Geez…this is taking a long time to get to the action…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello readers. In case you're wondering the average length for my chapters in this story is 368.39130434782606 words. In case you're wondering. Which you're probably not. I was just a bit worried because recently I've been going about 200 words under my average…which really is nonessential anyway you look at it. But what I'm trying to say is that recently my chapters have been really short. Which I can tell you, is because the section where Ava meets Blowhole and (tries to) rescue the penguins (no promises) is going to be very long (I hope). I hope that has reassured you...(Yeah right, as if any of you care how long the chapters are) **

"So, pen-gu-ins, you fell right into my trap," Dr. Blowhole crooned to his captives. "To think that I, Dr. Blowhole, would be so easily captured! I must say, the very idea is laughable."  
>"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Skipper said, rolling his eyes. "Now, tell us your evil plan."<br>"I…what?"  
>"Your plan. Whenever we get captured by you, you then go on to tell us your plan so that we can stop it."<br>"Do I?" Blowhole asked, momentarily distracted.  
>"Kowalski?" Skipper said.<br>"It appears he's right." Kowalski told Blowhole. "On an average of 97.5% you do tell us your plan after capturing us. In fact the only times you haven't is when we escape early and skip that part."  
>Blowhole frowned. "Nonetheless," he said loudly. "This time you will listen to my evil plan, and then see it come to life!" He laughed the loud annoying laugh he was known for.<br>"But Blowhole!" Skipper whinged. (He was having a bad day already and was not in the mood to act accordingly as someone who had just been captured by his arch-nemesis.) "I mean, can we just skip that step and get straight on to us escaping and beating you?"  
>"Nonetheless!" Blowhole said even louder.<br>"Nonetheless!" Skipper mimicked.  
>Blowhole frowned and leaned over to Kowalski. "What's wrong with him?" he asked curiously.<br>"We got a new roommate." Kowalski informed him.  
>"Really?" Blowhole asked.<br>"Oh yes," Private cut in. "She's very nice."  
>"And smart, I must add," Kowalski said.<br>"Radda adda Boom!" Rico added.  
>"If you nancy-cats have finished gossiping?" Skipper said.<br>Blowhole coughed and righted himself. "Quite right. As I was saying…"  
>Suddenly the wall besides them exploded and Ava, holding a very big gun walked forward.<br>"I heard there were some penguins in need of some rescuing?" Ava asked boldly as she entered the room.

**Well, this chapter went longer than I thought it would as well. Now the average is 371.4166666666667. Hmm, so I just made it. :P**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ava: Hi guys. Sorry this has taken so long. We haven't had much free time. And the time dedicated to writing, we used to focus on our new CLAMP channel… We have this amazing plot…Anyway…Um Kayla, you have something to say….  
>Kayla: No I don't.<br>Ava: Yeah…um this time Kayla's the one in a bad mood. Who would've thought? She's been reading this manga called Vampire Game, and it didn't turn out how she wanted.  
>Kayla: How could Ishtar marry Darres? Poor Duzell! And they killed him! I can't believe Duzell gets reincarnated as Ishtar's son. That's not even funny. And to kill off Yujinn, my favourite character…And to not even let Yujinn and Darres get together….Why?<br>Ava: Yep….She's very distressed. She spent all night reading all 15 volumes. Oh, that reminds me, Kayla's on holiday's now! So she has lots of free time over the next two weeks, so expect heaps new chapters!  
>Kayla: And there weren't any fanfics either, so that's another thing I'm gonna have to do.<br>Ava: She's…uh, really torn over this whole thing.**

"Who….Ah, you must be the _roommate._" Blowhole said. He laughed. "I hear you're causing Skipper here lots of trouble."  
>Ava sighed, and lowered her gun. "Appar- "Then she paused. "Wait….Me…causing <em>him <em>trouble!" She pointed the gun at Skipper. "_He_ has given me nothing, _nothing, _but grief since I've got here! Me causing him trouble! What does a girl have to do to get some respect?"  
>Blowhole frowned. "Yes, he doesn't seem very trusting. I remember-"<br>"Again with the gossiping!" Skipper exclaimed. "Ava's only just arrived, and yet its all, 'Oh, Skipper this, Skipper that.'"  
>Blowhole frowned again. "Quite right, pen-gu-in." He smiled. "Finally, I will rid the world of you and your annoying sidekicks forever!"<p>

**Okay. Watched some of StarKid's new musical, and I'm sorta okay now. Just listening to Honestly by Hot Chelle Rae.  
>I think I've got Blowhole's personality all wrong, plz tell me if it is.<br>Also – last time I posted up two chapters – 23 and 24, but there are 98 hits for chapter 24, and only 40 for chapter 23, so I think some people didn't realise that I posted up two chapters. Next time I post two chapters at the same time I'll put a reminder in the Author's foreword.  
>I think that's all.<br>Thanks to everyone whose reviewed! It's 'cos of you guys that I keep working on this fanfic! **


	26. Chapter 26

**And to be honest, that last chapter was pretty crap…  
>Okay. This is the second (SECOND) chapter I've posted up today, so if you haven't read Chapter 25 … - STOP, go back, and read from there. <strong>

Ava was having a bad day. It started with the penguins' kidnapping… and just gone downhill from there. She had spent hours driving around in the car she had stolen, before finally tracking them down to some sort of abandoned warehouse. (_clichéd much?)_ She then managed to fight off some crabs, and steal some gun, that was conveniently lying around. She had no problem with that. Or the blowing a hole in the wall. Actually, that bit had been pretty cool. But then the dolphin had accused her of causing trouble for Skipper! What was it that she had done? Had she broken some secret guy rule? And why did the dolphin care anyway? Skipper was his arch-enemy, shouldn't he be congratulating her on a job well done? She raised the gun again.  
>"Finally, I will rid the world of you and your annoying sidekicks forever!" Blowhole declared.<br>"Sidekicks?" Private asked. "Are we sidekicks, Skipper?"  
>Ava's annoyance disappeared for a second. <em>Aww,<em> she thought. Private was so cute. She shook her head, and raised her gun.  
>"And just how do you plan to do that? If you haven't noticed, I'm the one with the gun."<br>Blowhole laughed. "Ah, pen-gu-in. You think I'd carelessly leave a powerful weapon just lying around? That 'gun' was one of my experimental prototypes. It, unfortunately, was a failure. It can only be used once every 4 weeks."  
>"Oh…ah…well, this is worthless then," she said, throwing away the gun.<br>Blowhole laughed again. "Exactly, pen-gu-in. I have you right where I want you."  
>Ava sighed, and leaned against what little of the wall remained. "Yep. Ya got me."<br>"I-uh…really?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"It's just…you pen-gu-ins don't normally give up like this."  
>"Oh, well I know when I've met my match."<br>"Really? … I mean," he straightened. "Of course." He laughed. "I am of course, a far better mastermind than any pen-gu-in."  
>"Yep."<br>"I knew it!" Skipper hissed. "You two were in this from the start!"  
>Blowhole laughed. "If I'd had such an entertaining animal working for me, I wouldn't let her out of my sight."<br>Ava smiled. "You flatter me."  
>Skipper's eyes widened. Was she…flirting with Blowhole? Traitor! He knew she couldn't be trusted. For a second…he had trusted her. He had honestly thought she had come to rescue them, But of course not. No one could be trusted.<br>"When I get out of here," he threatened.  
>Blowhole laughed and leaned towards Skipper. "Admit it Skipper. Even one of your own kind admits I am the best evil mastermind in the world."<br>"I- " Skipper began.  
>"No I didn't." Ava said simply.<br>"What?" Blowhole and Skipper said together, looking at her.  
>Ava sighed and closed her eyes. "I said you were a better mastermind than any <em>penguin. <em>Not 'in the world.' There's one animal who could trump you every time."  
>"Who?" Blowhole hissed.<br>"Wolfe."  
>"Wolfe?"<br>"Mm-hmm. She's a …wolf. And a scientist. And a warrior. She's… well she's almost perfect. You know… if I hadn't stopped her. But you know how it goes. Always someone better. Actually, she had this amazing computer…"  
>"Computer? My computers are far superior to anything a <em>wolf <em>could make. Look." He said, rolling to the computer in the wall. Ava sighed.  
>"Well, I doubt anything could be as good as Wolfe's."<br>Blowhole frowned. "Look!" he said. "This is the camera button…heat signatures… weapons… trap door…self-destruct…this button is used to control the penguins trap."  
>"This button?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Oh." She pressed the button. "Interesting." She said as the four penguins were released.<br>"You!" Blowhole began.  
>"Men." Skipper interrupted.<br>"Oh dear." Blowhole said, as all four penguins began advancing on him. He rolled back. "Let's… discuss this."  
>Ava laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that. Oh….and this." She said as she pressed the trap door button, and Blowhole fell to the murky depths of whatever was under the door. "Hmm. And just for a finisher…." She pressed the self-destruct button.<br>"Five minutes till self-destruct." The computer announced.  
>Ava giggled, and looked back at the four penguins, who were looking at her, star-struck.<br>"You… I." Skipper said.  
>"How 'bout we talk later, run now." She pointed a flipper back at the screen. "Five minutes and all."<br>Skipper nodded silently, and the five penguins made their escape.

**Yep. I'm sure Blowhole's character is totally wrong. *Sigh* I think perhaps I'll have to rewatch the episodes he's in. So, this was the promised long chapter where Ava rescues the penguins. What did you think? **

**Oh… and don't worry. Wolfe will be making an appearance sooner or later… :P **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hmm, longer chapters huh? Well…I don't know. I prefer to finish chapters where, if it was an actual episode, it would cut to a new scene. Hmm, but I can try…  
>For some reason, I've been writing 'Hmm' a lot…<br>Anyway…**

The penguins were all back in base. Private was eagerly recounting Ava's amazing rescue plan.  
>"And then you opened the trap door!" he smiled. He paused. "I thought, for a second, you were going to betray us." He admitted.<br>"Well, odds were that she would." Kowalski comforted it. "It has been proven that females are notoriously unreliabl-"  
>"Hey!" Ava said.<br>"Which I'm glad to say Ava proved wrong." Kowalski finished quickly.  
>Ava laughed.<br>Private smiled and began talking again. Rico began acting out the bit where Ava had blown up the wall, with his own commentary.  
>Ava smiled and looked over at Skipper, who was eyeing her skeptically. She sighed inwardly. Did he still not trust her? He caught her eye and gestured for her to follow him to the next room. She frowned and followed him.<br>"Yeah?" she asked, not unkindly.  
>He looked at her awkwardly. "I..uh…I mean…"<br>Ava smiled, realising his intentions. "Apology accepted." She said. He looked at her.  
>"Anyway, I just wanted to…It seems we have a spare space in the group."<br>Her eyes widened and her smile widened. "Are you asking me to join the penguin commandos?"  
>"No! Yes! Sort of. On a probation…thing." He looked away.<br>"I accept." She said, her smile bigger than ever before.  
>He looked at her and nodded. He walked back to the main room, but as he reached the door, he looked back at her. "Good work today."<p>

Ava hesitated before going back. She knew it now. This was the place. She smiled. Time to alert her friends. .

**Hmm, (Aghh! See I did it again!) I think I may have pushed that probation thing a bit quick. Opinions? So that's the end of the Blowhole Arc. Yay! **


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so sorry guys! I promised new chapters, but on the second week I fell sick. I'm still sick now. I had to miss the first day of college cause I was that sick. So I'm very sorry for misleading all my poor innocent fans. So I'll post up a few more today. I have two new arcs planned, did I mention that? Anyway, this arc is one I'm gonna have trouble with. I know how it ends… It's just collecting the evidence which is gonna be hard.  
>Ava: Shh! Spoiler!<br>Oh, and when I say panther, I'm referring to a Madagascar OC I made up. Don't worry bout it. I can't be bothered writing up her story, but if they ever do make an appearance in POM I'd like to have my bases covered. (People say that, right?)  
><strong>"Let me get this straight. You, a lion, a panther, a zebra, a hippo and a _giraffe _went to Madagascar, picked up Julien, rebuilt a plane, and then crashed into Africa, where you then _re-rebuilt _the plane and flew back here, but without the lion, panther, zebra, hippo and giraffe."  
>"Don't forget the Phil and Mason, Ava." Private chimed in.<br>Ava shook her head. "That's ridiculous."  
>"You're telling me." Skipper said over his mug of coffee and fish, "If I'd known what a <em>pain <em>Julien was, I'd have left him back in the Savannah."  
>Ava laughed. "You guys are serious, aren't you?"<br>"This is no laughing matter probationist. It was a life or death matter, out in the wild, us four against the wild and untamed jungle." Skipper ranted on.  
>Ava's smile widened. It had been like this for a week now – the four of them took pleasure in enlightening her to their wilder adventures. Skipper had also put her into rigorous training scenarios – which she passed with flying colours, of course. She was becoming more and more comfortable with her surrounding, and more and more sure that this was the place she had been searching for.<p>

**Thanks to all the fans who've read this far! You're all awesome!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So…I'm feeling better…almost. I cleaned up my room today! Put up some Ben 10 and Doctor Who posters. And I've got addicted to Miku Hatsune songs… though they are in Japanese. :P  
>Okay. I have absolutely no idea how to get from Point A (the last chapter) to Point B (which is a surprise), so bear with me as I waffle through this chapter. I wonder if anyone has guessed how this will end…<br>**

Ava watched them sleep for the second night in a row. She frowned to herself. Time to write up the report.

She went back to her room and got out the laptop she had brought with her from Australia. And then she began writing up all she knew.

_Private got out of bed reluctantly and made his way to the bathroom. As he walked there he passed Ava's room, and couldn't help but notice the glow of the laptop from the gap between her door. He ignored it. _

_On his way back to bed, however, he managed to get a better look at the screen, and noticed that it contained pictures of him and the other three penguins. He hoped that she was just sending pics to her friends in Australia, and went back to bed._

**Umm…well, that's one way to get to Point B. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Argh, this plot line is so annoying. I'm anxious to get to the end, but I can't until I've added in some more spyish stuff.  
>…Oops… :P<strong>

Skipper watched Ava suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he peered over the table at her.  
>"I'm calling your bluff!" he declared.<br>She grinned back. "Sorry, Skipper." She said, spreading her cards on the table.  
>The four penguins looked at her in surprise.<br>"Full house again!" Private said.  
>Skipper glared at her. "How do you do that?"<br>She grinned and waved the cards like a fan. "Female intuition."  
>"Kowalski?"<br>"Well, female intuition could account for her successive streak. Or it could just be that your poker face isn't that good."  
>Skipper turned and glared at Kowalski.<br>"No…no…female intuition." Kowalski said quickly.  
>Ava laughed.<br>Skipper looked back at Ava. "Rematch."  
>"You aren't gonna beat me. I'm perfect. Like a Mary Sue."<br>"Kowalski. What is she talking about?"  
>Ava sighed. "Mary Sue – it's a writers term. It means amazingly perfect people. Like Sherlock. Poirot. The Doctor. I'm just as brilliant as them."<br>"Who?"  
>She frowned. "Sherlock and Poirot. Detectives. The Doctor…well, if you don't know that one I may have to hurt you."<br>Skipper wisely chose not to respond.  
>Ava grinned again. It had taken some time for the penguins to adjust to her crazy ways. She laughed a lot, even when it was unnecessary. She referenced things that no one else had heard of. She was overly happy all the time, which annoyed Skipper endlessly, but when he had commented on it, she had beaten him up, and acted extremely happy for the rest of the week. And the most annoying thing – at least in Skippers perspective – she actually enjoyed spending time with Julien and (gasp) actually sought out his company. She danced most nights away with the lemurs, and spent the days training with Skipper. Skipper tested her constantly – trying to get her up to team standards. Surprisingly, she was an excellent trainee. He wondered if she had had previous training. Of course his suspicions hadn't died down completely – if they had, he wouldn't be worthy to be leader of his men – but they had subsided a bit. Still, she had defeated Blowhole very easily. Maybe it was all an act. But then… She was a very complicated character. He kept a very close eye on her. She was a help, according to Kowalski. And Private adored her. Rico also enjoyed her company. In some inexplicable way she had captivated the hearts of his men. He was beginning to accept her himself. She was quirky, but when she completed her training she would be a very valuable addition to his team. He may not trust the dame, but that he had to admit. Her wide array of talents had a lot of potential. With her training, and as long as she proved not to have an ulterior motive, she could be one of his top men….er…women…his top woman? But he didn't have any others, so she would automatically be…<br>He had tried to keep away from the gender issues. To think that he was accepting a woman for training – especially a potential spy – turned his stomach. His men were supposed to protect damsels, not let them fight side-by-side. But she had proven herself, he reminded himself again. He was beginning to wish she hadn't come. She was challenging his core beliefs just by existing. He wondered what else would come of her stay.  
>"Skipper?" Kowalski asked concerned. Skipper had fallen silent. He looked back at his men. And Ava. He'll just have to wait and see.<br>"Rematch." He repeated.

**Kayla: I recently found out what a Mary Sue is, so I decided to mention it in this story. Ava may not be perfect (more on that later) but she comes pretty close. No plot progression here, but it is an extremely long chapter….Chapter 30 now! Wow. Was not expecting that.  
>I should mention this – this story doesn't have an end. I'm just gonna jump from arc to arc. I have this arc. Then the Star one. Then the ***** **** one. Then the second **** one which really concludes what happens in the first one. Then a rebuttal of ***** who teams up with -<br>Ava: Shh! Spoilers!  
>Kayla: Yep. And if you're wondering, yes the asterisks refer to the exact amount of letters in each word. Good luck trying to find out the five and four letter words. You'll never ever guess…Until this arc finishes, you won't stand a chance.<br>But Good Luck trying!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, my lovely readers! I'm back! Sort of. I didn't really leave, I just have heaps of assignments! But I'm in the Science Honours Program as well, so I've been a bit busy…And then there's my addiction to Supernatural, my constant chatting to school friends about my story Elemental (on Wattpad). Oh and that horrible creation called 'CollegeHumor'. 'Jake and Amir' is **_**horrible**_**. It's so brilliantly funny and slightly rude, that I've got completely addicted. Sorry. Anyway…**

Ava was out with Skipper. Kowalski needed something she had left in her room, and he figured that she wouldn't mind if he just grabbed it. She had been taking down notes – well, what was considered notes in the animal kingdom – drawings and tallies. Turned out Ava wasn't as perfect as she seemed – she couldn't write, and her reading skills were close to negligible. She did claim to read the native languages of Africa and France. Kowalski didn't care. Ava seemed to be too good to be true. He carefully entered her room and began searching for the clipboard. It took him a bit, seems Ava was a bit of a clean freak, and had stored everything away, but he found it. He grabbed the clipboard, and something fell from it. He leant over and picked it up. A USB. He frowned, contemplating putting it back, but curiosity, as always, stopped him. He walked back to his lab and plugged it in.

**Gradually getting there. Any idea what the asterisks stood for yet? You have around three chapters before I practically give it away. Good luck! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Ahh, my lovely readers! For some reason I feel like cooing. Just remember that there is no way you'll guess the asterisks, until I tell you. It's completely unbelievable and irrational and does not 'fit in' with the whole penguin theme. At all. Or the commando thing either. ..Good Luck trying to figure it out…  
>(Feeling worried that my plot twist isn't as twisty as it should be. Don't hatekill me)  
>[Horribly stressed out over everything ] <strong>

"Sir. I was wondering if I could talk to you. Alone."  
>Kowalski and Skipper walked off to the side.<br>"What is it Kowalski?" Skipper said impatiently. "I have a full schedule." He looked back where Ava was entertaining Private and Kowalski. "I was wrong about her, you know."  
>"Well actually-"<br>"I mean, she's been here and hasn't been at all suspicious."  
>"But-"<br>"You men were right. I shouldn't be so paranoid."  
>"I-"<br>"She's been a valuable asset to our-"  
>"NO SHE'S NOT!" Kowalski yelled.<br>Everyone in the room froze.  
>Skipper frowned and pulled him closer. "What do you mean?"<br>Kowalski handed over the information from the usb he had found.  
>Skipper frowned as he looked it over. Then his eyes hardened and he scowled.<p>

**Getting closer to the plot point. Any guesses yet? :P **

**Ooh! Covers! That's new! Hmm, so any ideas for the cover for this story? :P The one I just added isn't very good. **

**Ava: Readers! I command you to find a good picture that has no infringement thingies!  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Right. Okay apology time. No, I won't make excuses for myself – like the fact that the last time I posted was just before test week, and that the next week was AST week, and that after that I went to Queensland for two weeks, and after that week I was recovering from the trip, and that this week is the first week back at school and that I'm still getting back to the flow. And I won't even mention the new addictive website I've found called WattPad which is basically FictionPress and FanFiction combined, but with a cooler layout and better options but is somehow less popular than FanFiction. And I won't recommend you have a look at that site, even though you all should.  
>No. I'm not going to do any of that. I'm just going to say sorry and leave it at that.<br>So sorry all. **

"I knew it," Skipper whispered angrily. "Options Kowalski?"  
>Kowalski frowned. "Suggest we wait to find out her hirers, Skipper."<br>"Ah, right. Use the small fry, to catch the big fish."  
>Kowalski nodded. "An adequate analogy. We follow her, and she leads us to the <em>real <em>villain."  
>Skipper nodded. "We'll have to inform the others. Meeting, 1800 hours. <em>Don't <em>invite the dame_.  
><em>Kowalski nodded.  
>Ava looked at them suspiciously. "Is something wrong?"<br>"Ah, no!" Skipper said. "We were discussing…."  
>"Fish!" Kowalski chimed in. "We were talking about fish!"<br>Ava frowned, not at all believeing them. "Sure. Fish. Whatever." She turned back to Private. "I've got to go. I'm going to go see Marlene."  
>Private nodded happily. "See you later then."<br>She smiled and waved as she left.  
>"Men," Skipper said as soon as she was out of earshot, "Meeting, 1800 hours."<br>Private blinked. "Do you want me to go tell Ava?"  
>"No Private. This is one conversation she <em>isn't <em>going to hear."

**Do you forgive me yet? :P**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay. Yes. Sorry again. Family drama, high school, ect ect. **

Skipper paced back and forth.  
>"Uh…Skipper?" Private said finally.<br>Skipper paused and sighed, turning to Private. This was going to hurt him.  
>"Men," he said in his loud commandeer voice. "We have a spy in our midst."<br>His men looked at each other suspiciously. Skipper held back a sigh. They could be idiots at time.  
>"It's not any of you!" he barked. "It's Ava!"<br>"Ava?" Private asked sadly.  
>"Avada?" Rico repeated in disbelief.<br>"Yes." Skipper said.  
>"But-" Private began.<br>Kowalski chimed in then, listing the evidence. "I'm sorry Private, there's no way around this." He sighed. "I'm afraid she is a spy."  
>Private sagged. "I thought she was emailing her friends."<br>"What was that, Private?" Skipper commanded.  
>Private explained his night time discovery.<br>"Detailed inside information!" Skipper exclaimed. "This gal's got style. Come on men, let's go bag us a traitor."


	35. Chapter 35

**Not. Even. Going. To. Give. Excuses.  
>So, uh, this is it. The final chapter of the identity arc. Not the end of this series, obviously. Just this bit.<br>So, no one got the words. I'd be surprised (and scared) if you did. Cos it's stupid. And you're probably going to be very disappointed in this chapter. **

Ava made her way cautiously down the steps. It was pitch-black. Odd. Was this a training scenario, or a surprise party, she wondered.  
>"Um, guys?" she called, before she felt the pressure of a nozzle against the back of her head. She froze.<br>"Get the lights," someone called. And the lights went on to reveal three very angry penguins. Through logical deductions, she realised that the penguin with the gun to her head was Rico. Yeah, letting the trigger-happy penguin handle the weapon, that was smart.  
>"So," Skipper began, pacing in front of her.<br>"Um, heya." Ava replied. "What's, uh, up?"  
>Skipper slapped her. "I'll be asking the questions here."<br>"Oh. Uh, okay." This was incredibly confusing.  
>His eyes narrowed. "Kowalski. Evidence."<br>Kowalski handed the USB to Skipper, who held it out to Ava. "Well?"  
>She frowned. "It's a USB."<br>"Do you recognise this USB?"  
>"Yeah, you can get them at any convenience store."<br>He slapped her again in frustration. "This was found in your room."  
>She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Then she scowled. "You went into my room."<br>Kowalski blushed. "I, uh, needed something…and…"  
>She frowned. "Sure. Whatever." She looked back at Skipper. "So?"<br>"We've looked at the information on it. Pretty detailed information."  
>She looked back at Kowalski. "Let me guess. The USB jumped off the shelf and plugged itself into the computer?"<br>His blush deepened and he scratched the back of his head. "Something like that."  
>She looked back at Skipper. "So?"<br>He frowned. "What do you mean so?"  
>"So, why am I here?"<br>"You're a spy!"  
>She frowned. "What?! Not this again. I thought we'd gotten over that."<br>The penguins swapped looks.  
>"We found your secret data." Private said.<br>"What…What are you talking about?"  
>"The USB!" Skipper said frustrated.<br>She frowned. "Secret Data? How is that secret? It wasn't password protected or something. Or even hidden. I'd be a horrible spy if that's how I operated."  
>"Then explain the data!"<br>"Gladly!" She straightened. "It's a message home."  
>"Really?" Skipper said doubtfully.<br>"Told ya," Private muttered.  
>Skipper ignored him. "What?"<br>"Home." She sighed. "Well, since you all brought it up, I guess I'll tell you." She took a deep breath. "You guys are the first penguins I've ever met."  
>Skipper paused. He wasn't expecting that. "What?!"<br>She glared at him. "Never. Met. Another. Penguin. Before."  
>"What?!" Skipper repeated.<br>"Actually, that's quite feasible," Kowalski filled in. "Born in Africa, and then moving to places like France and Australia, the zoos there are rarely equipped for penguins. I was quite surprised to find out Ava had come from there-"  
>"Wait, if you've never met penguins before, where did you learn karate? Answer that, spy."<br>She gave him a look. "I was raised by cats."  
>"Cats?" Skipper repeated, while Kowalski and Private snickered.<br>She glared at them all. "_Ninja _cats."  
>"Ninja cats?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Cats?"<br>"_Yes. _It's not that hard to understand."  
>Skipper frowned. "You were raised by…cats."<br>She sighed. "Yeah. You know…"  
>"What type of cats?" Kowalski interrupted.<br>"Panthers."  
>"What?!" the three of them said in unison, and Rico went "Rah?!"<br>"Panthers," she replied. "You know…?"  
>Skipper waved his arms round. "Wait. You want us to believe that you're not a spy, but instead you were raised by ninja panthers."<br>She nodded. "That's right. I've been looking for penguins for a while now, so I transferred myself here. My family was curious about you guys, so I sent them some details about you. I didn't think you'd mind."  
>Skipper was speechless.<br>"So I was right," Private laughed.  
>Skipper frowned. "Why should we believe you?"<br>She shrugged. "Do, don't, I don't really care. I can leave, if you want."  
>Skipper looked away, straight into Private, who was giving him that puppy-eyed look. Skipper sighed.<br>"Fine! You can stay."  
>She blinked. "Really?"<br>"Yeah. Whatever." He said, downhearted.  
>She smiled. "Great."<p>

**So, uh, yeah. Pretty lame, right? *shrug* It should pick up soon. Got a few storylines planned. :P  
>Please review!<strong>


End file.
